


What You Want

by jupiter_james



Series: Kaidan Porn Week [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan knows exactly what James really wants in a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Kaidan Porn Week prompt given to me by [theprosefool](http://theprosefool.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. It was so much fun to write because I've never shipped Kaidan/James. But now... I might be falling in love a little.
> 
> Also, this is just like the last prompt fill. I didn't have tons of time to edit so all the mistakes are totally mine.

Hey, Vega. I called you down here today because recently I've noticed something... _interesting_ about you. Or, really, in how you look at Shepard. You want him, don't you? No, no, don't worry. I'm not here to call you out on it.

But here's the thing. Shepard isn't who you think he is. He isn't who you _want_ him to be. I know you. And I know him. I know you're the same. Come here. Come closer. That's right. Can I touch you a little? Huh, your nipples got harder just from a tiny twist? Good to know.

Here's the thing, Vega. Keep paying attention. Don't close your eyes just yet. Look at me. Good. Anyway, like I was saying. You and Shepard. You're both strong men. Too strong in most ways. You're so used to leading. Being the muscle. Having to give without being vulnerable. That's why you need someone like me. Why Shepard has someone like Cortez. Someone who's so used to following that we've looked and noticed exactly what you need.

And believe me, Vega, I've been looking at you. I know how proud you are of your body. I know which parts you like the most. Like your shoulders. Does it turn you on when taste you like _this_? I thought it might. I love watching you work out without a shirt on, you know?

Yeah, call me Major again just like that. That sounded awesome. Sit down over here. Don't worry. No one's gonna disturb us. You're trembling a little. Want me to touch you? Sure. Your abs and stomach are my favorite, anyway. No, move your hands. I'll deal with your pants myself. Just lean back and enjoy it. Wow, you're hard. How long has it been since you've taken care of yourself? No worries.

Can you feel _that_ , Vega? Relax. Don't rush it. Can you feel how much harder you're getting with me only stroking you lightly? Fondling your balls? Is it good? Yeah? Ask me to do more. Come on, marine, I know you can do it.

Never thought my name was sexy until you said it like that. Now here's what you've been missing. I'm going to put my fingers inside you. I'm going to make you come harder than you ever have in your life. I promise you that. How's that sound? You're so hot when your hips thrust forward like you're begging. Turns me on something awful.

One finger in. How does that feel? Good? Ah, did I hit a good spot? Let me do that again. You don't have to hold your voice in. You sound fucking _amazing_. Listen to yourself.

Ready for the other finger? It's going to make you feel incredible. Fuck, Vega, it's like you're sucking me in. You feel so tight, so good. Now do you see what I was saying before? This is what you needed. What you _wanted_ from the beginning. You wanted me inside you twisting like this and pumping you hard. Man, it's so good to feel you tightening around me. Hey, don't worry. Just let go. I won't care if you get it on me. Make a mess.

Come for me, Vega.

Deep breaths. That was amazing. _You_ were amazing. Yeah? You thought that was good? You should see what I can do with my mouth.

Nice smile. You look like a contented cat. 

No, I'll clean myself up. It's fine. And, hey, Vega, you can ask for it again. Any time. I'm more than willing.

Ha! Yeah, you're welcome.

You want a kiss? Sure. I'd like nothing better.


End file.
